1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for use in an image capturing device of an electronic camera, etc., and more particularly, to a technique for improving the image quality of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image capturing device, which uses a solid-state image capturing element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), etc. as an image capturing element that converts a subject image into an electric signal, has become widespread.
Since a solid-state image capturing element is normally configured by using a semiconductor, noise caused by heat occurs within the element. This thermal noise (also called dark noise, etc.) monotonously increases with a rise in the temperature of the element. Therefore, if an image is captured by dropping the temperature of an image capturing element as low as possible, thermal noise less occurs, and the image quality of the captured image becomes better. Accordingly, for example, some image capturing devices used to shoot an astronomical photo comprise a cooling device for an image capturing element in order to obtain an image of high quality.
As described above, it is desirable to operate a solid-state image capturing device at a temperature as low as possible in terms of the image quality of a captured image. However, the solid-state image capturing element is an active element, and produces heat at the time of operations. Also heat produced by an element arranged on the periphery of the solid-state image capturing element exerts a significant influence on the solid-state image capturing element. Accordingly, most image capturing devices have a mechanism for radiating the heat produced by an image capturing element itself, or heat produced by an element arranged on its periphery by bonding a radiator such as a metal plate, etc. to the image capturing element.
However, the demand for further reducing digital cameras, which have become widespread in these days, in size, thickness, and weight is high. This poses a problem that a dedicated space where a radiator for an image capturing element is arranged cannot be secured within the chassis of a digital camera.